Little Princess
by Vio Hoshina
Summary: Random drabbles of Kamui's life in Hoshido before she was kidnapped by Nohr
1. Drawing

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" A young 4 year old girl shouted out, bouncing up and down, hiding something behind her back. Her short silver hair bounces along with each of her jump. Mikoto laughed softly at her daughter's antics and looks down at her, going down to her level.

"What is it Kamui?" She asked her adorable daughter. Kamui stopped bouncing and blushed a bit before taking out a paper that she was hiding behind her back with a wide smile.

"I made a present just for you mommy because you're the best mommy in the world!" The picture contains stick figures of Mikoto and her husband Sumeragi both holding hands with Kamui. Mikoto smiled warmly and took the picture.

"Thanks Kamui, this is a wonderful present." Mikoto said before giving Kamui a hug. Kamui hugged her back, she will always love her mommy.


	2. Big Sister Hinoka

Hinoka was caring for the Pegasus she had gotten a little while ago. Kamui quietly tried to sneaked up on her red haired big sister, wanting to give her a huge hug tackle as she likes to call it, but stumbled a bit and tripped onto the hard wooden stable ground. Hinoka stopping brushing the pegasus from the sudden thump noise and looked behind her to see Kamui on the ground, crying. "Kamui are you alright!?" She asked her, putting down the brush she was using and quickly went over to Kamui, checking if she was injured badly.

"Kamui has a big boo boo right here!" Kamui cried, pointing to the scrape she had gotten on her knee. Hinoka looked over at the injury and nearly sighed in relief that her little sister wasn't hurt too badly.

"Don't worry Kamui, it isn't bad." Hinoka said.

"It isn't? Why does it hurt still?" Kamui asked, tilting her head.

"It will get better soon." Hinoka answers, patting Kamui on the head. Kamui gave her a teary smile and hugged her.

"Thank you big sister Hinoka! You the best!" Kamui said.


	3. Big Brother Ryouma

"Kamui where are you?' Ryouma asked as he tried to find the silver haired girl in a middle of a crowd. He was suppose to be watching over the energetic girl while they were at the market, but he lost her through the crowd. Somewhere around the market, Kamui was looking at the sweets in one stall with fascination.

"Would you care for some dumpling little one?" An old woman asked her. Kamui nodded happily and was given a warm dumpling. She blew at it a bit and ate it fully, liking the flavor.

"Thank you miss!" She said happily.

"You're welcome sweetie." The old woman said, chuckling a bit. Kamui skips off and wonders where her big brother is at. She stopped in her tracks and looked around. All she sees are towering forms of adults walking around. She began to feel scared and tears threatened to come out her ruby eyes.

"Big brother Ryouma!" She shouted out as she began to cry. Ryouma heard the girl's shout and pushed through the crowd towards the direction the sound of crying is coming from.

"Kamui!" He shouted out again, checking to see if the crying sound was from Kamui. Her ears perked up, turning to the direction her brother was calling her.

"Ryouma!" She shouted out again, finally seeing the form of the beloved lobster brother. She ran towards him and hugged him tightly. "Kamui sorry Ryouma! I never run off again!" She sobbed out. Ryouma patted the young girl's head, trying to help her calm down.

"It's alright Kamui, at least you aren't harmed." Ryouma said, relieved that she wasn't hurt.


	4. Blame Takumi

The sound of something breaking echoed around the palace. Kamui nervously looked around. Apparently it turns out that Kamui was the one who caused that noise. On the ground in front of her was broken pieces of clay of what must have been a beautiful vase. With her in the room she was in was her 2 year old brother, Takumi. He was currently playing with a toy bow, chewing it to be more specific.

Kamui pushed Takumi a bit closer to the broken vase so it seems like he was the one who had broken it. Mikoto then walked into the room and gave a gasp. She quickly went and picked Takumi up, making sure he keeps away from the sharp pieces. "Kamui, what happened here?" She asked the only other person in the room.

"Um... Well I was just playing with Takumi... and he bumped into the thingy that was holding the vase and knocked it down." Kamui lied. Mikoto looked down at the toddler that was chewing on his toy bow. He doesn't seem to have any injuries or anything.

"Are you sure Kamui?" Mikoto asked her. Kamui nodded.

"Yup! I saw it with my own eyes! I promise!" She said. Mikoto sighed and took the toddler out of the room, putting him back to his crib so he doesn't accidentally break anything else and hurt himself. Kamui sighed in relief once her mother left. Blaming Takumi has apparently worked!


	5. Baby Sakura

The young pink haired baby babbled happily at she reached her tiny hands towards the silver haired toddler staring down at her with curiosity. Their mother had left to get something from somewhere. Her mommy said that this is her little sister Sakura. Kamui squirmed slightly from the baby's stare. Kamui was afraid to do anything with her in case she begins crying.

Kamui could hear her crying from her own room, since her hearing is more sensitive than others. Heck if someone would blow a dog whistle then she would hear that dog whistle. So she decides to stay to protect Sakura from the evil bad monsters that would sometimes lurk around. Daddy would sometime help Kamui sleep by driving off the monsters with a candle.

"Kamui? You're still here? I thought you would've run off to play." Mikoto said in surprise as she walked into the room with a bottle of warm milk.

"I'm protecting Sakura from the evil monsters!" Kamui said, standing proudly on the chair besides the crib. Mikoto laughed slightly.

"I see, well then go off and play now, I will protect Sakura from the evil monsters now" Mikoto said. Kamui shook her head.

"No! Kamui will protect mommy and Sakura from the bad monsters!" She said, sitting right down on the chair, crossing her arms. Mikoto smiled and patted Kamui on the head.

"I'll be fine Kamui, but if you insist you can stay." Mikoto said.

"Yay!" Kamui celebrated. Mikoto laughed and takes Sakura out of her crib. The young pink haired girl gurgled in response and gave a small laugh, clapping her hands together.


	6. Father Sumeragi

Kamui was hiding behind her mother as she was introduced to her new father. "Hello there Kamui, I'm your new father," Sumeragi says, giving the young girl a soft smile. Kamui remains hidden behind her mother, shyly giving a small glance at him. "She's a shy one isn't she?" Sumeragi said to the woman he fell in love with along with a warm laughter.

"She is at first, but once she gets to know you better, she's like a completely different person." Mikoto said, laughing along. Kamui looked between her Mother and the intimidating looking man and decides to be brave.

"Hello M-Mister!" Kamui stammered, hold her tiny hand out. Sumeragi shook her hand. "Just call me father, we are a family now after all."

"Father?" Kamui asked, wondering if she is allowed to call him that. He nodded. She grinned, coming out of her shy state. "Father!" She hugs his leg.

 **(I wanna thank Kamui the Dragon on helping me out with this, and sorry if this took long, was busy with school and stuff. You can see these drabbles in Quotev, I always update the Quotev one first.)**


End file.
